


cynosure

by infiniteus (smackavoys)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackavoys/pseuds/infiniteus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or: four times kyungsoo puts up with soojung's bitchiness and one time he doesn't have to)</p><p>Soojung's completely ridiculous in every way. The only thing Kyungsoo thinks is more ridiculous than her is how he finds it rather endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Alyssa.

One: Half the time, Kyungsoo doesn't even know what it is he does that irritates her. He wonders, but over the years, he's learned not to ask. It is Soojung after all, and Soojung's never needed any explaining to him. (Not that it would be possible.)

"Are you sure you want to wear those?" Kyungsoo asks hesitantly when Soojung walks out her bedroom. The dark-haired girl raises an eyebrow at his question and, with practiced ease, puts her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto one leg. She hasn't said a single word ever since she's come out of the room, but from the look on her face alone, Kyungsoo knows she wants an explanation. 

He scratches the back of his head nervously, gaze traveling from the revealing black blouse (why must it be sheer, too?) and short (far too short) red skirt to the glossy wooden floor of Soojung's apartment - or, rather, her dangerous-looking stilettos. "Well," he starts, glancing up at her. "I think your heels are great…" He ignores how she folds her arms across her chest, eyebrow still raised, and continues, "but it's just Yixing's gig, love. You might get uncomfortable in those."

Soojung slowly steps towards him and Kyungsoo's not even surprised when she lifts a hand and whacks him on the back of the head. "It took me over an hour to choose an outfit that was perfect. You complain that we're late, and when I'm ready, you ask me to change." The look she's giving him nearly breaks the string of profanities swirling through his head. "Come on. You're not going to make me change. Not even just my shoes. Okay?" Grimacing, he nods, and with a smug smile, she tugs on his hand and pulls him out of the apartment, locking the door behind herself. 

 

Two: He's not exactly sure if she deliberately tries to make him jealous whenever they go out together. It worries him a bit, if he were to be completely honest, but he knows better than to ask if she's doing it to get on his nerves. (Besides, he'd have to tell her it worked.)

Soojung sits alone at the bar, nursing her drink absentmindedly as she watches as Yixing's performance comes to a close, his fingers ceasing their strumming. He hastily bows and sets down his guitar before stepping off the stage. She stands, a bright smile forming on her lips as he makes his way toward her.

"Hey!" he exclaims, wrapping both his arms around her tightly. She returns his hug before pulling away, her small hand resting on his arm. "I'm so glad you could make it. Where's Kyungsoo?" 

She glances around briefly, chewing on her bottom lip as she tries to make out the familiar pale skin and dark hair somewhere inside the lounge. "He went out for a phone call, but he should be back by-" A voice cuts her off mid-sentence.

"Right here," Kyungsoo says, slipping next to Soojung and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Great show, dude." Yixing nods his thanks before turning to the bartender and gesturing for a beer. 

"Ah, and another for me," Soojung adds, raising a finger before lifting her glass and finishing off the rest of her drink. She slides it over to the large man, and Kyungsoo looks at her amusedly. She fights the urge to giggle and simply stares back. "What?"

"Don't get too carried away now," he reminds her.

"Oh, please."

It's all light and fairly fun until Yixing orders a round of shots, then one round turns to two then four then five. 

Nine shots later would find Soojung leaning against Yixing a tad less graceful than usual, poking his cheek every few seconds and laughing into his ear. Kyungsoo's smile fades slightly as he watches her in concern and raises a finger for the tab. Yixing waves his hand, telling him it was taken care of. Kyungsoo stands, making Soojung glare at him shakily. "Come on, let's go home." 

He moves towards her and shakes his head, reaching for her arm. She cringes away from him and presses further against Yixing's side. Kyungsoo sighs, exasperated, and looks at Yixing. The latter nods and slowly pushes the slurring girl off him, helping her to her feet. "Yeah, you should probably be getting home now," he says.

"You're not coming?" she asks, pouting. Yixing laughs and shakes his head. 

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out here for a while. Got some friends coming here in a few." She wrinkles her nose and frowning, Kyungsoo wraps his arm around her waist, bumping his fist against Yixing's. "See you guys soon. Text me if you both got home okay, alright?" Kyungsoo nods before leading Soojung out of the lounge and onto the sidewalk.

 

Three: Sometimes, he thinks that she could be such a huge tease. He wonders if she even knows the effect it has on him. It's typical of her anyway, so he figures she does know. It pisses him off more than he lets on, but that's Soojung for you. (He secretly likes it anyway.)

Kyungsoo hails a cab, free arm still wrapped around her firmly. It's not the first time Soojung's gotten this drunk, but it is the first time she'd been this drunk while out, so he tugs down the hem of her midriff-exposing top as all the cabs that pass them by speed past.

It's a few minutes or maybe three decades - he can't be sure because he's a little fucked up, too - before they manage to catch a cab. When one finally stops, he sighs in relief before opening the car door and helping Soojung into the cab before sliding in next to her and closing the door.

After giving the driver Soojung's address, he takes a deep breath and rests his head against the cold, tinted window as his girlfrined leans against him. His eyelids feel heavy and he's probably a few minutes away from falling asleep, when he feels her hand on his thigh. He can almost see her smirk even with his eyes closer. He shifts uncomfortably, but her hand only slides higher and it would actually be pretty hilarious if it weren't for the fact that they hadn't fucked in what felt like, to him, a millennium.

He swallows the lump that's continuously growing in his throat, opens his eyes and turns to face her, and immediately he wishes he hadn't. 

Soojung's face is inches from his and she's looking up at him with those drunken eyes of hers and he just wants to kiss her, so he leans closer but she simply pushes him away. Grinning, she buries her face in his neck, her breath hot against his skin. He shivers and her small, smug chuckle reaches his ears.

"Krys," he warns, and she pauses at the name. He never calls her that, he only ever does when he's angry, but from the way his voice shakes and his pulse quickens against her lips, she knows he couldn't be mad at her now.

He turns away, back to the window, and nearly exclaims in joy as he takes in the familiar street. It's only a few buildings away from hers and he probably wouldn't survive in this taxi any longer, so he clears his throat and pries her hands off him. "Sir, we'll be getting off here now," he says, and Soojung holds back a laugh and he knows it's probably because of the innuendo in what he'd said.

 

Four: Soojung is way too stubborn for her own good. (And so is he, sometimes.)

The driver accepts the money Kyungsoo hands him and drives off as soon as they alight. Kyungsoo glances at Soojung. She's slurring significantly less than when they'd left the lounge, but her eyelids are drooping and she's swaying from side to side, so he grabs her hand. "You okay to walk?" She nods absentmindedly and he pulls her closer before heading toward her building. 

She falls into step next to him. It's a few minutes later when she mumbles something unintelligible. He looks at her but continues walking. "What?"

"I said, you're walking too fast." And as if on cue, she stumbles in those stilettos she'd insisted on wearing, nearly pulling him down with her. He sighs and leans down, watching as she sits on the pavement tiredly. "I'm tired."

He groans. "I told you not to wear those he-" He stops mid-sentence, because even if they're both intoxicated, the look she gives him is still as deadly as when they're sober. He sighs in defeat and straightens up. "Come on, let's get you home." She starts to whine.

"Get on my back, then." She sighs before taking his hand again and hauling herself onto her feet. He bends down in front of her and she hops onto his back, locking her arms together around his neck as he continues toward her apartment.

She rests her head on his shoulder, mumbling, "my shoes weren't that hard to walk in." He raises an eyebrow even though he can't see her. "Oh, so would you rather walk by yourself?" Her grasp on him tightens ever so slightly and he laughs.

"That's what I thought."

 

Five: Kyungsoo always puts up with Soojung and her mood swings and random spurts of bitchiness. It's something he's grown accustomed to in the years of dating her. He doesn't mind one bit, because if he's honest with himself he likes having to deal with it. Soojung's always the cynosure of his eyes, his life, and he likes it that way.

He sets her down on the couch, and her eyes close as soon as she feels the cushions against her back. He sits down next to her and pulls off her heels, brushing the hair away from her face before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?" She doesn't respond, so he stands and turns to the door when he feels her hand grab his.

"Stay with me tonight," she hums, sitting up. He chuckles and she scoots closer to him, smiling softly as she kisses him. They both fall asleep on the couch that night, arms wrapped around each other, and when Soojung wakes up with a killer headache and sick stomach, she sees Kyungsoo fast asleep next to her and smiles.


End file.
